As a container for an electronic component such as an IC, a diode, a liquid crystal or a capacitor, a magazine, an embossed carrier tape (hereinafter sometimes referred to as a carrier tape), a tray, a bag, a container, a form, etc. may be mentioned. Such a container is used for e.g. containment, storage or transport of electronic components. With respect to an embossed carrier tape for example, an electronic component is contained in a pocket of an embossed tape and sealed and lidded with a cover tape to be in a form of a carrier tape body. When an electronic component is attached to a substrate, the cover tape is peeled off and the electronic component is taken out for use. Among electronic components, an IC comprises an integrated circuit called chip sealed with e.g. an epoxy resin. The IC is easily electrified with static electricity. Static electricity destroys the integrated circuit in the worst case. The static electricity is generated by shake (rubbing) when a packaged electronic component is transported, and it is generated when a cover tape is peeled off in the case of a carrier tape.
Such a container has electrical conductivity in general, so as to remove static electricity generated by contact or rubbing between the electronic component and the container, and to uniformly disperse the generated charge into the container so that a potential difference is less likely to generate. In order to impart electrical conductivity to the container for an electronic component, a metal material having electrical conductivity or a resin having carbon fibers or carbon black kneaded therewith is used. An electrical conductive coating containing e.g. carbon black may be coated on the surface of the container to impart electrical conductivity in some cases. Such a container has electrical conductivity, whereby the static electricity is likely to go away by earthing. However, impairment due to static electricity can not completely be prevented. As wiring in the electronic component becomes fine along with high integration of the electronic component, the electronic component is more likely to be influenced by static electricity.
Static electricity may cause other problems. The electronic component may be attached to the container by static electricity and it may be difficult to take it out in some cases. When a cover tape as a covering material of a carrier tape is peeled off to take out the electronic component, the electronic component is attached to the cover tape by static electricity and pop out from the carrier tape in some cases. Such a trouble causes decrease in workability at the time of mounting electronic components.